The Rise of Ursa Major
by The Real Cupid
Summary: No one ever thought that Dipper Pines would save the world. But when a great evil threatens do destroy everything to establish a new world order of fear, Dipper is tasked by the great Olympians to combat this evil. Will he succeed or will everything he has ever known and loved be taken from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I will be taking a break from my other stories for a while due to writer's block. Until then, I will be doing a requested story for Storylover459. This chapter is just the prologue so it won't be very long. Please enjoy. AND DON"T HATE ON ME, PLEEEEEEEASE! **

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the small town of Gravity Falls. At the biker bar, The Skull Fracture, a man with curly, bright, blonde hair and deep blue eyes was sitting in a booth. He was around six feet tall and he had a smaller frame compared to the other patrons. He wore a heavy, tan coat and a pair of black pants with muddy hiking boots and he looked as though he was barely in his twenties. He looks up from his mug of root beer, as the wind began to change. Outside the establishment, a man wearing a heavy raincoat with the hood up was examining the building. He walked up to the door where the bouncer had stopped a smaller man in a miner uniform from entering. The after the bouncer explained the no miners policy and sent the miner away, he let the stranger in.

"I'll never understand these mortals." The stranger said under his breath. After examining the room, he found the mysterious bar patron and took a seat across from him.

"You summoned me, my king?" The patron said. The stranger pulled his hood down to reveal his big bushy beard and long, golden, blonde hair.

"Thank you for meeting me, Apollo." The stranger said. "I must ask though, why have you chosen this human establishment for our meeting?"

"You know I don't like to be too far away from him, Lord Zues." Apollo answered.

"I understand." Zues said. He then looked down at the table.

"Hermes has returned with the information we have feared for, has he?" Apollo asked.

"I'm afraid so." Zues said, sullenly.

"I was hoping he would be older when Cain made his move." Apollo said.

"I know, but we must ready him now. The fate of the world is now on his shoulders. The rise of Ursa Major is at hand."

* * *

**I hope I did good. Please review and don't worry, new chapters for ****_Darkness Rising_**** and****_ Truth or Dare _****are coming soon. **


	2. It begins (My triumphant return!)

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

It was a sunny morning in Gravity Falls. The Pines Twins were working in the shop, while Soos was in the other room performing his maintenance duties and Wendy was at the cash register reading a magazine, as usual. All seemed normal when Apollo and Zeus walked into the shop.

"Hello, Dipper." Apollo greeted.

"Hey, Ryan!" Dipper greeted back. Eying Apollo suspiciously, Zeus questioned in a whisper,

"You refer to yourself by a mortal name?"

"I did not want to draw attention to myself." Apollo answered, then turned back to Dipper. "I came by to talk to Stan."

"He's in his office." Dipper responded. "Maybe, when you come back , I'll show you this laptop I got from the author's bunker. It ended up getting destroyed, but It might be able to help still."

"Sounds great." Apollo said.

* * *

**Outside Stan's office  
**

"You have associated yourself with the boy and his family?" Zeus asked.

"Correct. I wanted to gain his trust for when we finally need him." Apollo replied. As they walked inside, they were greeted by the proprieter of the shop, Stan Pines.

"Hey Ryan. What brings you by?" Stan asks.

"I wanted to talk to you." Apollo began. "I want to train Dipper in self defense. You know, so he can face the... ahem... abnormalities, should things get out of even you're control."

"I don't know. I'd never live with myself if either of the twins got hurt." Stan said.

"There is no worry. This is my teacher, Cyrus. He taught me everything I know." Apollo said. Stan groaned, still doubtful. "Look, I can't promise that Dipper will be safe. But, I love him as if he were my own brother. I would never let anything happen to him."

"I... I suppose so. Just keep him safe." Stan said.

"Of course." Apollo said. With that, the two gods left to tell Dipper the news.

"Cyrus?" Zeus asked. Apollo became nervous. Zeus never liked being called a mortal name. Even if it was part of his cover.

"My apologies, I- I- I- " Apollo stammered. Zeus raised his hand to stop him.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, another problem is upon us."

* * *

**Outside the Shack...**

Dipper and Mabel were outside doing their usual thing; Mabel was playing with Waddles with her friends, Candy and Grenda, while Dipper was reading his journal under a tree. Apollo stepped outside looking for Dipper with Zeus still in tow.

"No small talk, Apollo. We're running out of time." Zeus demanded.

"Yes my lord." Apollo approached the youth gently. "Dipper, I talked with you're uncle and he agreed it was time to train you in self defense. Cyrus and myself, along with some family, will be you're teachers."

"I don't know..." Dipper said. Without warning, Zeus gently shoved Apollo out of the way and knelt down in front of Dipper.

"Young man," Zeus began in a calm voice, "A dark force is coming, one that will consume everything you know and love. We need you to help us destroy it and in return, Apollo will help you find this author." Dipper became confused. Who's Apollo? And how does he know about the author? "You must rise now and fulfill your destiny. Will you help us save the world?" Dipper thought for a moment. This guy sounded crazy to him. But, after receiving a nod from the man he knew as Ryan, he ultimately decided to train with them.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

**I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Sorry I disappeared. College life has been a real chore that my mind has been all mush. But I'm back and ready for action. Before I leave, I wanted to say that I will try to continue the truth or dares as well starting a Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. However, I will be doing, mostly, one-shots and to make it more fun, I will do fan requests (at a K+/ low T rating, of course) and will update as soon as I can. I will see you soon and I promise, the next chapter, I introduce the villain of our story. Before I do, I want you guys to create the villain and he/she will be used in the story. Until next time, stay toasty my friends.**

**Stewie Griffin: Did you really just rip off a Youtuber?**

**Brian Griffin: Yeah, that was a dink move Mike. **

**Me: They'll be my commentators from now on. You're welcome.**


End file.
